Finding the Dragons
by Black Lothlorien
Summary: A strange sorceress is sent to kill Cecil and Slayn, but what is it about her that keeps her from doing her job?


"So, that's Cecil?" A woman stood in the shadows, looking out into the roads, "He's just another sorcerer. I could defeat him with both arms behind my back and a cold so bad only I would know what I was saying."

"That's reassuring," The calm, suave man leaned on the wall across from her, "What about the other sorcerer?"

"The Slayn man?" She shook her head; "I could defeat him easily. But if you want me to fight either one of them, you've got the wrong girl."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Probably because I'm not about to attack anybody that is a friend of Deedlit's," The woman, though she hid it nicely, was a warrior, much like Parn, though she was much more subtle. This woman's sword was hidden deep in her pant leg.

"You are afraid of her?" The man prodded.

"Not at all. I may not look it, but I trained in both human magic and elven magic," She looked at the man, "If we fought, she would be dead within a minute. But I won't attack an elf."

"Is that why you hide as a human sorceress?" The man asked, then sighed, "You are the best and only person within many miles that has a perfect reputation. I will pay you well to kill the sorcerers. The consequences would be disastrous if you said no."

"What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" The woman took her staff and exited the alley. Pausing, she said over her shoulder, "I did say I wouldn't attack. I never said that I won't help you kill them."

The man laughed, then turned and disappeared down the alley, his black armor silent.

"Miss Sylene!" Two young boys ran up to her, "Duke Ruvas wants to see you!"

_What would the lord of the city want with a local white sorceress? She wondered as she fingered the head of her staff. It was shaped like a falcon, with its wings lifted straight up. She turned back to the boys with a smile, "Are you going to escort me, Orin?"_

The brown haired boy grinned, "Oh, can we? That'd be great!"

The red head frowned, "What about me?"

"Carle, you can be my escort as well," The young Sylene smiled, "I am very lucky to have such mighty bodyguards."

As she and the two young boys walked through the crowd, it parted just enough for them to get through unharmed and unjostled. The crowd thinned as they approached the small castle where Duke Ruvas lived.

"Halt," The guard at the gate said, "What is your business in the castle?"

"I am here to see the Duke," Sylene said, "He sent for me."

"So you're Sylene, the Star Maiden," The other guard looked at a piece of parchment, "Strong name for such a young woman."

"I did not know that I had acquired a surname," Sylene said honestly. She knew rumors about her had spread, but she didn't know how far, "Now, may I and my escorts pass?"

"The papers here say only you were called for," The first guard took the paper and read it, "These two kids stay here."

"Oh, that's okay, Miss Sylene," Carle said, pulling Orin with him, "We've got to go. It's almost suppertime."

"Be careful, you two," A moment of concern wrinkled her brow, and a quick muttering of a prayer fell from her lips. Two tiny spirits followed the young boys as they ran home to their mother, "All right, I'm ready."

"Then go on in," The second guard unlocked to door and held it for her. A piece of his tunic was caught in the latch, so Sylene gently unhooked it, "Thank you. Up the stone stairs, straight in front of you."

"I see," She walked across the courtyard. A gentle wind blew her white hair around her shoulders. She was the same age as Deedlit, perhaps younger, but the gods decided to give her the badge of wisdom earlier than usual.

Her eyes' color was a warm cornflower blue that saw as sharply as the eagles in the sky. While her robes were the usual white of a normal sorceress, the embroidery on her shoulder and collar were in silver and blue, marking her, to those that knew her, as a powerful woman.

"Wait here, please," A servant bowed to her at the foot of the stairs. She ascended the stone steps and opened the large wooden door. Behind it hung long sheets of purple fabric, which the serving girl disappeared through easily.

A few moments later, the young girl reappeared and stood by her side, "My lord is ready to see you now."

Inside, Sylene felt insulted. It made her sick to see humans waiting on others with such joy and happiness. But she smiled and followed her up the steps, entering the throne room. Duke Ruvas stood in front of his modest throne.

The serving girl left her. Sylene approached the duke with nothing less than pure blankness in her face. Being a free, unbound sorceress, Sylene was not obligated to bow, so she didn't. A slight nodding of the head was enough.

"Sylene StarMaiden," He sat back onto his throne, obviously insulted by her lack of penitence, "This province has been offended. I want you to demonstrate to our visitors that we are not without our magical resources."

Sylene now noticed the strangers standing off to one side. Cecil, Slayn, Deedlit, yes, they were all there.

"What do you wish me to do?" Sylene asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't destroy anything," The duke waved a dismissing hand.

_This could be the chance I need to show these pitiful vagabonds how powerful the Lady of the Stars really is, Sylene nodded, emotionless, "As the duke commands."_

She held her staff as she thought. What could she show them that would startle them, perhaps even scare them? Then she thought of it. But it was going to hurt plenty to her.

She murmured the spell, then commanded it, "I summon the powers of the ice and the past, I ask, bring forth your servant, Borsht!"

A blast of hurricane winds surrounded her and filled the throne room. She braced herself until the winds had subsided. In front of her stood one of the most dangerous creatures in history. Borscht was so dangerous, that when anything touched it, it turned to pure ice.

With a cry of challenge, it attacked her. The creature's pin teeth sank deep into her arm, cutting gashes in the skin and letting blood spurt. Sylene pulled away, as she intended to. She saw Parn draw his sword.

"No!"

She commanded a blast of fire to envelop the creature. As it cried out in rage, a simple kick shattered it. Quick clean up spells took all the pieces away, making it seem as if nothing had happened. All that remained was the painful cuts in her arm.

"Slayn, please come and verify that this injury is real," Sylene held out her arm. The sorcerer nodded after examining the wounds.

"They are deep."

Sylene muttered a fast spell to heal her arm. Another spell repaired her sleeve.

"Is that satisfactory, Duke Ruvas?" She bowed out of the room, slipping through the fabric and the door. As spells in so little time washed over her, the young sorceress felt vaguely light headed. It was a feeling known well.

"Sylene," A voice came from behind her. It was Cecil.

"What can I do for you, Cecil?"

"Where did you learn those spells?" He asked, his long blonde hair fluttering freely over his shoulder.

"Do you really want to know?" Sylene smiled, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I am curious," He admitted. He was smart, handsome, and most likely gentle, probably with a temper that flares every now and again.

Sylene motioned for him to stand by her side. When he was there, she whispered, "Karla."

Cecil drew in a quick breath. He recognized the name and the title as she that was causing all the wars in Lodoss. He looked at her, horrified, as she took her staff and walked down the stone steps. A slow turn brought her to face him.

"Karla the Grey Witch was a terrible person in her life, but a good teacher," Sylene sighed, "I may not wish to follow her footsteps, but I can still use her knowledge. You should understand that magic itself is not evil. The use of it determines the course."

"How could you learn under Karla?" Cecil demanded, coming down to face her, "She died—"

"I learn from the circlet's bearer," Sylene said, "I'm sorry you think I am evil because of my teacher. I learned also from Morliss, the White Elven Lord, if that eases your conscience any."

Cecil was silent as Sylene made her way to the gate. He wasn't as bad as her 'employer' said he was. This young sorcerer was actually a very nice guy. She wished she didn't have to—

Maybe she could still back out of this deal, or make another deal that would preserve the sorcerer's life. She could always try.

"Wait," Cecil said. He still looked slightly uneasy, but he smiled, nonetheless, "You are right. I shouldn't judge you by your teacher. I am sorry."

"Apology by action is more to be desired and trusted than apology by words," Sylene turned and smiled warmly, "Accepted. If you're ever in any danger, don't hesitate to ask around for me. Everyone around here knows where I live."

"Thank you." 

Sylene exited the gates, leaving the group of strangers behind. Suddenly, she was disgusted with herself. She was supposed to be a good sorceress, helping others in need and fighting for good, then, in the first hint of trouble, she takes a job as a hired assassin.

"How could I be so stupid?" She muttered, making her way down the now-empty streets. The city was seemingly deserted as soon as the sun touched the horizon. There were robbers, abusers, and muggers out now.

"Ooh, I see a sorceress out after curfew," An evil voice said from an alley. The owner of the voice walked into the fading light with two friends, "Not a good idea."

"I see, on your end or mine?" Sylene knew that fighting would just tire her. The city gates weren't very far, and a dash spell would get her there before the muggers would even know she was gone.

"You wanna make a little magic with me?" He laughed. Sylene didn't like being solicited, so she thought fighting wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Let's see how well you fly," She muttered a spell that made the man fly into the air, out of control. Sylene held him there with her staff.

"Hey, that's not funny!" The man's two friends rushed her, causing her to lose her grip on the man hovering above her. The spell on him shattered, sending him crashing to the ground. One of the men with a scar on his forehead punched her in the face.

She cried out as she fell to the ground. Weakened as she was from her demonstration at the castle, she couldn't fight as well as she thought she could. The other man kicked her angrily in the side, knocking the wind out of her.

The first man's next kick caught her in the throat, taking away her chance of calling for help. Hoarsely, she whispered the spell that would help save her life. The falcon on the top of her staff came to life and flew away, back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Cecil returned to the throne room. Parn was talking with the duke, attempting to come to an agreement about supplies for their journey. Orson and Shila were standing off to one side, while Deedlit waited for him.

"So, what did you think of the sorceress?" She asked him.

"Very strong, though that demonstration she did weakened her very much," Cecil sighed, "I have a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen."

"Cecil, you and I have known each other for a long time, long enough for you to trust me," Deedlit rested her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. She's a great powerful sorceress. I'm sure that she can handle herself."

"I hope you're right," Cecil crossed his arms, his staff still in his hand. A shadow fell over it as a falcon landed on one f the horns and screeched, "What in the world—?"

"Cecil. Help me," The bird said with Sylene's voice. Then the bird flew at the fabric, scratching. Deedlit pulled it back and opened the door. The bird of prey flew out, with Cecil following.

It led them down the roads, twisting and turning. Cecil saw what it was leading him to.

"Sylene!"

Sylene fought back, attacking with her staff. She managed to knock out the one with the scar, but the other was harder, even after she regained her footing. He had pulled out a sword and was now slashing with that.

She had it blocked when the falcon returned to the top, becoming unreal once again. She heard Cecil's cry and turned to see him running down the road towards her. That moment of distraction cost her. The man pushed her off balance, forcing her to the ground.

He raised his sword high in an anger-fueled rage. The deadly blade came down, onto her staff. He twisted so the staff went flying out of her grip. Sylene fell back onto her elbows and saw the blade coming down.

Cecil's staff blocked it. He pushed against the man, forcing him back. Sylene grabbed her rod and breathed heavily, trying to get enough strength for one last spell.

"Spirits of the sand, help me!" She prayed, then murmured her spell, "Winds that bring sleep. Oh."

She fell to the dusty ground, all her strength gone. Cecil disarmed the sleeping man and rushed over to her. As he knelt over her, a few brave citizens slipped out of their homes.

"Young sorcerer, can you carry her?" An older man asked, "We need to get her home."

"Yes, of course," Cecil bent and picked her up. She was surprisingly light, "Where do I go?"

"Follow the lighted trail into the forest," An old woman said, pointing, "Go quickly. If darkness falls before you leave, you must wait until morning, or the animals will attack. Stay, young sorcerer, and live."

"Thank you," Cecil carried both staffs and Sylene to the gate, where a young boy met him.

"I'm Orin," He smiled, "Sylene's my friend. Can I help?"

"I'll be fine," Cecil smiled at the boy.

"All right, but hurry," He warned, "Once darkness hits, you don't want to be anywhere in that forest except at her house."

"So I've heard," Cecil thanked the boy again and headed towards the lighted trail. A few moments later, after traveling through numerous spider webs and such, he saw a small shanty, lit from the inside.

He opened the door to see books, thousands of them, plus all the herbs and plants a healer would need to treat any wound. A small door led to a room with two separate beds in it. He laid her on one, then set her staff beside her.

A quick examination told Cecil that she would be asleep for most of the night. He picked up his staff and headed for the door out. Darkness had fallen and the woods seemed hauntingly dangerous. A pair of red eyes stared at him from the shadows.

"Huh?" He pulled back inside and closed the door. Perhaps he wouldn't be returning to the city, "The others will be worried about me. I wish there were some way for me to inform them that I'm all right."

As if answers to his wish, the falcon from Sylene's staff flew in and rested on his shoulder. It looked at him, as if waiting for him to give it the message.

"Tell my friends that I'm all right, then return here," He thought better of it, "Return here after you lose them. Don't let them follow you here. They may get hurt."

The falcon chirped in acknowledgement then flew up and out of a chimney. Cecil sighed and sat in a chair by the fire that had started burning when he entered the room. He never intended to fall asleep, but, in the end, it was inevitable.

The next morning, Cecil awoke to the smell of cooking. He had his arms crossed and was facing the fire when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. Sylene handed him a plate of food and a fork.

"Go ahead and eat," She smiled, "It's the least I can do for the man who saved my life."

"Thank you very much," Cecil noticed the falcon was back on its perch on her staff, "Sylene—"

"Shh," She raised a finger to her lips and wiped her hands on a towel. Gently pushing open a window, the gentle sounds of the morning forest seeped into the room, "If you listen, you can hear the forest nymphs singing."

Cecil listened. The rustling of the wind through the trees sounded normal to him. Sylene led him to stand by the window and stood behind him. She rested two fingers on the temples of his head and concentrated.

"Now listen," She kept her fingers on his head as he listened again. The rustling coalesced into music, then murmurs, and then individual voices singing softly in a language Cecil didn't understand. The sound was beautiful, and it captivated him.

He never noticed Sylene's fingers leaving his skin. When he did, she was leaning weakly against the wall, tired.

"I'll take you back to the city," She straightened up and turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling, "I've changed my mind."

"It's a pity to hear that, Sylene StarMaiden," The man in black armor appeared out of the corner, "I told you, the consequences will be dire."

"And I've told you, get out—" She was adamant. The man raised a hand and a force hit Sylene, pushing her through the wall, out into a tree. 

"Sylene!" Cecil cried, then faced the man in armor, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one that hired Sylene to kill you," He smiled evilly, "She would have been a good agent, but your influences tore her away."

"My influences?" Cecil started, holding his staff protectively, "Why do you want me dead?"

"So Parn will learn that no one is invincible and no matter how close, anyone can be killed," The man snarled and raised his hand. Cecil braced himself, but the attack came from the back this time, not the front.

Sylene wrenched his arm up behind his back, "God, Cecil, forgive me. I can't stop him."

The black man laughed as Sylene tried to pull away from Cecil, to release him. Her efforts won her a little release on her grip, but not enough for Cecil to get away. Suddenly, her arm was around his throat, choking him.

"This is entertaining," The black armored man said.

"Powers of my ancestors, I pray, allow me to break free of this curse," Cecil heard Sylene mutter, "Damn you, Karla, I'd even take you back if it would allow me to save him."

_Take her back?_

Sylene pulled enough that finally, her grip began to loosen. She was able to pull against the curse enough that Cecil pulled away.

"What? That is impossible!" The man growled and stretched out his hand towards Sylene. The young sorceress screamed as she tried to fight against the curse.

"Winds that bring sleep," Cecil commanded. The man somehow repelled it.

"By the powers of my mother!" Sylene cried.

A glaring flash blinded them all.

When Cecil woke up, he was lying on a bed in the castle. Deedlit was dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth, attempting to keep a fever down.

"Was it all a dream?" He whispered, "Was Sylene a dream?"

"No, she's here," Sylene leaned over him.

"Cecil, you broke his hold on me," She held his hands in hers, "I had to wait until you woke up to give you my parting gift."

"You're leaving?" Cecil struggled to his elbows, but Deedlit gently pushed him back down.

"I'm a wanderer," She smiled and handed him a small book, "This book contains every shred of lettering that is in my home. You could read it forever and not reach the end."

"Thank you," Cecil took the blue covered book and looked at the silver tracings.

"We'll meet again soon, Cecil, I promise," Sylene smiled and touched her fingers to his forehead, "Know all that I know, in time. Good-bye."

As Sylene left, tears touched her cheeks. She never thought parting would be this difficult. Cecil had been the one to reach her, to break through the silver shell. It was a pity that she would never be able to truly tell him what she really was.

"Good bye, my love," She blew a kiss to the window that led to Cecil's room.

Huge blue dragon wings sprouted from her back, courtesy of her mother's side of the family. Soon, Sylene was a perfect match for her mother, a Great Blue Dragon.

As she flew away, she looked back one more time and wept a dragon's tear of sadness.


End file.
